marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Aloysius Samberly
|affiliation = |title = Doctor |tv series = Agent Carter (5 episodes) |actor = Matt Braunger |status = Alive}} Aloysius Herbert Samberly was the leading scientist working for the Strategic Scientific Reserve branch in Los Angeles. Biography Early Life Cruel Father Aloysius Samberly had a father who told him that he would never be a success. SSR Agent Never Invited Though he had the opportunity to work for Isodyne Energy, as one of eleven organizations that sought him, Agent Carter: 2.05: The Atomic Job Samberly decided to use his skills as a scientist in the Strategic Scientific Reserve. He was placed under the command of Daniel Sousa, who personally interviewed him, when a branch of the organization was created in Los Angeles. Samberly became displeased when he saw agents going out for drinks after hours without inviting him. He figured that the discrimination was because lab technicians like himself did not carry guns and probably were not perceived as real agents.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Not Ice Chief Sousa and Peggy Carter gave Samberly a sample of the ice that enveloped the corpse of Jane Scott since Medical Examiner Meltzer of the Los Angeles Police Department did not have an autopsy ready. Samberly learned that the sample was not ice, but could not give a determination as to what it was. When Chief Sousa asked if he knew anything else, Samberly said he was trying his best. Then the technician gave a speech wondering why he was never invited for drinks. Learning his name, Sousa told Samberly that he could go the next time the others went. Pleased, Samberly revealed that Scott glowed in the dark because of exposure to a Particle Accelerator. Samberly was convinced by Sousa to give him the sample from Scott so that the intruding FBI agents would not procure it.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Joining the Field Agents Samberly was approached by Daniel Sousa and Peggy Carter, who handed him a slice of pie. When Samberly asked for the catch, Sousa revealed that Carter needed some of his technology. He offered the Memory Inhibitor, but when he tried to demonstrate how it worked on Sousa, Sousa quickly refused. Samberly then told them that Jerry was used for testing, though he did not remember; Samberly warned not to use the device too often on a subject because of possible brain damage. Later, Sousa and Carter returned to the laboratory, and Samberly found them touching different devices. Carter feigned that they were there to return the Memory Inhibitor, and asked if they could borrow something else. Samberly initially refused, before Rose Roberts entered, asking him how he liked the pie that she had baked. Instantly willing to help, Samberly told Sousa that he would allow his technology on the mission, but he was coming along. First Field Assignment Samberly and Rose Roberts arrived to the heavily guarded Roxxon Warehouse in a minivan containing Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa, and Edwin Jarvis hidden inside; they pretended to be a lost married couple seeking directions. Samberly was very pleased to pretend to be Roberts' husband, constantly touching and hugging her when he got the chance. To incapacitate the rude guards, Samberly activated a device that drew electricity from the fence into the guards' bodies. Inside, Carter warned everyone to stay alert, so Samberly activated his Motion Detector so they would know if any other guards were nearby. Samberly deactivated the locks on the warehouse's doors, but Carter noted that the doors were also now opened to Whitney Frost to find an Atomic Bomb. Finding a bomb, Jarvis got trapped inside with it as Samberly accidentally crossed two wires in the electronic locking system. He grew nervous because everyone was yelling for him to open the door, but Roberts calmed him to do his work. Samberly asked Roberts for a date, but she told him to focus on his task. When Sousa kept asking Samberly about his progress with freeing Jarvis, who was transferring the uranium rods of the bomb to a lead containment case, Samberly told Sousa to focus on not causing an atomic explosion. Samberly got the door open as Jarvis contained the uranium rods; Sousa told him, Roberts, and Jarvis to leave the warehouse in ten minutes with or without him and Carter, who went to confront Frost. Later, he and Roberts secured the rods in a safe location as Jarvis and Sousa went to the house of Violet to have her attend to Carter's wounds. Personality To be added Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Father Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Daniel Sousa - Superior **Peggy Carter † - Colleague **Rose Roberts - Colleague and Love Interest **Jerry - Colleague *Edwin Jarvis † *Howard Stark † Enemies *Whitney Frost Gallery The Atomic Job Team.png Acarter205_2138.jpg Acarter205_2165.jpg Acarter205 2188.jpg Acarter205_2192.jpg Appearances In chronological order: *''Agent Carter'' **''Season Two'' ***''The Lady in the Lake'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' (mentioned) ***''The Atomic Job'' ***''The Edge of Mystery'' ***''A Little Song and Dance'' ***''Hollywood Ending'' References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Agents